


Memories in Ink

by Cartoon_Idiot_59, pickledragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Art, Bonding, Collaboration, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Stan and Ford are... less than proud of their tattoos. Stan aims to change that.Stanuary 2020, Week 2: Secret
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71
Collections: Stanuary





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123237) by [Cartoon_Idiot_59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59). 



> Burns is an excellent fic, and it inspired me to give Stan a happier time to get a tattoo!
> 
> 2nd chapter is written by Cartoon_Idiot_95 as a link between the two fics!

When Ford walks in from the deck, Stan is hastily shoving loose leaf paper under the desk and he's immediately on edge. 

Though usually one for the long game, Ford cuts straight to the chase. "Stan? What were you doing?"

"Nothing! No one! Hey, look over there!" Stan makes a break for it, the papers suddenly back in his arms as he scrambles out onto the deck. A single page goes flying towards Ford. 

Calming the first instinct of panic, Ford reminds himself that if something were really wrong, Stan would have told him. This was probably something personal, a new plan to sell extremely expensive and useless appliances or something. They didn't keep secrets anymore. 

But his curiosity gets the better of him and Ford picks up the paper. On it are scrawled various nautical designs, some boats, some hands, a couple of six fingered hands. Alongside them are lists of body parts, some crossed out with notes next to them. 

"Is this... a design for a tattoo?"

Stan snatches away the paper. "It was _supposed_ to be a secret," he grumbles. He crosses his arms nonchalantly, but can't hide his nervousness as Ford looks over the final sketch on the page. 

"I figured, since we've both got pretty bad memories associated with them—"

"That's the last time I ever take the dare to show you my tattoos," Ford winces. 

Stan rolls his eyes. "The cartoon star is very charming, Ford. But you know what I mean." He shifts in place and waves briefly to his shoulder with the brand. Ford tried not to feel the pang of guilt. All in the past, now. 

Stan grumbles, "I just thought it might be nice to get some ink. As a bonding experience or whatever."

"Stan, it's a wonderful surprise. I'd be honored to get matching tattoos together." Stan looks shocked. 

Ford laughs. "In fact, it sounds quite fun! I'd love to add to my collection." He rolls up the sleeve of his turtleneck and debates a spot on his arm. 

"It would be, if I could actually draw the design!" Stan throws up his hands in frustration. "I figure it should be a classy tattoo, but all I can draw is 'Lil' Stanley style'. He sighs. "I guess I just really wanted to do something. To mark the new chapter of our lives together."

Ford shakes his head. "Stan, these look great! I see no reason not to use this for reference. 

"My art? It's not that good."

"Of course it is! And it'll mean all the more that you drew the design!"

"Yeah," Stan says reluctantly. "I wanted to put a drawing of yours in there too, but I lost my photocopies of the Journals a while back. Didn't want to ask you, 'cause it was _supposed_ to be a secret."

Ford considers and then his eyes light up. "Let's make it a true collaboration then! You show me the design, and I'll copy it! The copy in my style can go on you, and yours can go on me!"

Stan resists the urge to tear up, and blames the dolphins cutting onions. "Ford, that's a perfect idea."

The next time they make it to shore, they head to a local tattoo place. As they walk out of the parlor, sleeves rolled up to their elbows, they smile at each other. On their forearms, two hands shake, surrounded by knotted rope and the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Cartoon_Idiot_95, a connector between the two fics!

On the way from the quay in Portland, where the"Stan O' War II" was docked, Stan pulled over on a side street. He and Ford entered a place called Katz' Tats.

"Where's the guy that usta be here?" Asked Stan.

"Schick? He retired. Moved to Florida or sumthin'." Replied the young tattoo artist from behind the counter.

"Fine by me! I owed him money!"

"Hey, buddy, go ahead and pay me. I'll make sure he gets it."

"Nice try, kid! I was pullin' that one before you were born! Anyway, I want this on my forearm."

"Buddy, you know that one of these hands has six fingers, right?"

"Yeah. It's symbolic."

"Of what?"

"Brotherhood."

"I don't get it."

"Wouldn't expect ya to."

The artist finished. The taller one sat down, handed him a slip of paper and said "And I want THIS on MY forearm!" It was the same design, but much more crudely drawn. As he was working the artist noticed his hands. His six-fingered hands. The artist looked from face to face. Wavy gray hair, same lantern jaw. "Oh. OH! NOW I get it!"

"Regular flippin' genius, right Sixer?"

"Not quite a Durland, more of a Blubs."

As they were leaving, the artist heard one say to the other, "So, Sixer. Ya never told me. How'd ya manage to hear Smashmouth in another di-" The door closed on the conversation and the artist watched them, grinning like Cheshire cats as they headed to an old maroon Caddy.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at learningthomas.tumblr.com, and Stanuary at stanuary.tumblr.com!


End file.
